


The Obstacle

by Merfilly



Category: DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Charity Auctions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Kalibak tightens his hold, he has to prove he is strongest by doing what his father never did: Conquer Earth. Only, this time, he's going to get Batman out of the way first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Obstacle

Desaad slipped a little closer to the new Lord of Apokalips, watching as Kalibak paced and fretted in indecision. "My Lord Kalibak, it is exceedingly clear just how you can cement your rule over Apokalips." Desaad kept his face a study in perfect obeisance. Kalibak did not need to know his underling was only backing him until their real Lord reappeared, and only as a better option than the mobs of unruly, mindless slaves that needed to be kept in check.

"It is exceptionally clear, Desaad, but tell me just how your small mind has viewed the coming plan that I have so magnificently created!" Kalibak invited, glowering and appearing as threatening as he knew how to.

"Of course, Lord Kalibak." Privately Desaad began to see the potential of keeping Kalibak as a figurehead, until he was strong enough to depose all of the other powerful minions of Darkseid. After all, many truly feared Kalibak, and he was the son of their mighty Darkseid, though simple and easily manipulated. "The way to clear sovereignty here on Apokalips is to that which your father could not." Desaad's cruel lips twitched in a merciless smile. "You must end the reign of the Kryptonian, and subjugate his chosen planet."

"Yes, of course!" Kalibak growled. "However... such a task is truly daunting to the feeble armies we have remaining, due to Father's foolhardy and ill-planned invasion," the new ruler prompted, knowing that he would fail just as hard, but Desaad must have some method by which he thought it was feasible.

"In studying the invasion and its results, my lord Kalibak, I believe I have found the key to a quick, decisive victory over the Earth forces, including a strong mitigation of the Justice League we so despised." Desaad cued up a view screen on his console, showing the one hero he felt was the nail holding all of the League in one cohesive grip.

Kalibak's eyes went narrow, thin slits of contemplation, before he smiled with vicious humor.

"He is but human, if he were isolated from his superior allies," Kalibak pointed out.

"A resourceful human, and author of most of their strategy I believe," Desaad quickly said. "I secured samples of his bio-fluid, so that we can program a Fatherbox to find him on Earth, no matter where he is by the very matrix of his life," Desaad said in a sinister croon. "Were he killed...."

"NO!" Kalibak's smile broadened as he put his own revision on this plan, warming to the cruel thought. "Captured. Killed would give the rest of his comrades a sense of closure and need of vengeance. Captured, on the other hand, leaves them spit on the tines of false hope and hostage to demands we make concerning the prisoner's well-being."

"My lord Kalibak, you do honor to your heritage, even as you forge your own hold on power," Desaad demurred. "To whom will go the honor of this mission?"

"Lashina. And Kanto." Kalibak would challenge the Fury and the assassin to work together on a capture, rather than a kill or torture. Of course, once they had their prisoner.... Well, Kalibak knew many experts in 'hospitality' on Apokalips. And while Desaad would know of the primary movers in this little operation, Kalibak would keep it a secret just who he would send to be certain those two did not betray him, or fail, which amounted to much the same thing as he was supreme ruler now.

With that in mind, he decided to go pay a small visit to various lieutenants, so Desaad would never realize which one he had chosen to be his own direct agent.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce Wayne was driving when the chirrup of the communicator chip behind his ear made itself known. He was thankful he was alone, but annoyed, as he had been told by Lucius that he really, truly, without fail, needed to be at the meeting of the stockholders today.

"Batman," he growled in a less-than-impressed voice.

"Batman, you should know that the satellites are picking up traces of energy that we deemed to be Apokaliptian," came Mister Terrific's voice. "They are centered over the Atlantic seaboard, near your city."

"Understood. Send a discreet team to investigate, Mister Terrific, and I will join them as soon as I am able." He made a rueful sound. "Other things require my current attentions."

"As you will, Batman. Tower out." The communication severed, and Bruce had to jerk his mind back into business. His colleagues were more than adept enough to handle the investigation. He debated contacting Robin, as it was a federal holiday, but that was unfair to his junior partner. Plus, he did not want to take the risk of anything on that scale threatening the boy. It had been hard enough to listen to just what Batgirl and Robin had done during the invasion without losing his Bat-composure. He had congratulated them both on a job well-done, sent Batgirl off to join her father, and seen Robin up into the manor and into the life of Timmy Drake... and promptly sat in the kitchen with Alfred, drinking cocoa and admitting to his fears over his junior partners.

He still remembered Alfred's dry tone, and almost smiled. _"It's a taste of my life, is it not, Master Bruce?"_

All of that, and the League's response happening near his town was pushed firmly away in the interest of being Bruce Wayne, owner of one of the most diverse, widespread businesses along the Atlantic seaboard -- and in the world.

`~`~`~`~`

Kanto eased the body down on a less filthy part of the concrete, and easily stripped it, taking pride in how he had not made the human destroy the clothing with any noxious bodily fluids. Soon he was dressed as one from Earth, a perfect companion to the already Terran-garbed Lashina. Neither of them wanted to draw attention; that was what the cohort of Parademons were for. While the heroes of the world responded to that menace, unleashed near a gambling resort on the coast, the two Apokaliptians would conduct their hunt and acquire the man their new ruler wished to possess.

That both of them thought Kalibak was an idiot remained unsaid. Neither would let the other have incriminating evidence, as Kalibak's temper was less restrained than his father's had been. No, they would pretend civility, get this task finished, and move on to the next coup in the constant power struggle that would erupt in Darkseid's absence.

"Fatherbox, guide us to the human we seek," Kanto said in a low voice, looking at the cube he held, and smiled when it provided a holographic map.

"He is in this city, as Desaad intimated," Lashina said with satisfaction. "We shall soon have our prey."

"And then, we shall see how this planet likes the taste of a firepit or three," Kanto answered her with greed flashing in his eyes.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruce Wayne was driving back toward the manor, when he felt the prickle of unease that he was being followed. His eyes swept the road behind him, using just the rear-view and side mirrors, his head turning only fractionally. His memory placed the positioning of all the cars, then he drove another few blocks, making a turn, and repeated the process. A third check a few blocks later narrowed down the culprit to the dark blue sedan about three cars back. His mind flicked over motivation, idly, before dismissing such ruminations in favor of evasion. He tapped the button on his steering wheel for the phone to come on, knowing better than to leave Alfred waiting with no word.

"Call Alfred."

"Dialing," the phone said, and Bruce made another turn, one that made it seem he might have forgotten something back at the office if his followers were aware of his typical movements.

"Wayne Manor," came the brisk reply.

"Alfred, don't hold dinner up on my account, but something's taken my attention," Bruce said in a light voice, not wanting the man to worry when it was just a determined surveillance so far.

"Indeed, Master Bruce," Alfred answered with a touch of exasperation. "As Master Timothy is a growing boy, he shall eat on time."

Bruce chuckled a little, all part of his plan to ensure that Alfred did not worry. "Don't let him eat it all! I will be hungry myself."

"Of course. Until you arrive, sir."

"Until then, Alfred." Bruce disconnected the call via his steering wheel remote, and then checked on his follower. Still there, and closing the distance meant it was time to do something, and Bruce put aside the family man, the playboy, and the businessman for the persona he needed most. Batman was ready to cut to the bottom of this nefarious deal, and get started on the case at hand. The accelerator dipped under pressure from his foot, and he set about losing his pursuit, a goal of reaching one of his bolt holes in mind.

`~`~`~`~`

"He is aware that he is hunted," Kanto crooned, very pleased with this arrangement. Lashina held her tongue; she did not think this would make capture the easier task. There was always the chance of an accidental kill in a confrontation, and that would displease Kalibak mightily. "Speed this craft up, Fury, and let us overtake him swiftly," Kanto added.

"I'll go as swiftly as I can without bringing their law enforcement into this. We need to maintain a quiet operation, Honored Kanto," Lashina pointed out in as smooth a voice as she could, flattering to keep Kanto calm enough to be malleable.

"You do have a point. And it is not as if he is going to be able to elude us." Kanto smiled as he looked at the moving target depicted in Fatherbox's display. "Run, but we will catch you, my prey."

`~`~`~`~`

Batman emerged from the bolthole cautiously, aware that he had not been able to shake the pursuit, and had only gained enough lead time to get into a suit with its various gadgets in the belt. He had no sooner cleared the shelter of the walls than he heard the whistle of a whip lashing out. His keen ears guided his dodge of the thick strip. Not leather, not Catwoman's, so who... his eyes followed back along the trajectory, seeing the black and silver clad Female Fury. The earlier warning of Apokaliptian energies resounded in his head, and he opted for a cautious pattern of dodging to evade the Female Fury. The Apokaliptians were rarely solitary in their mayhem, but Terrific had given him an all clear after his meeting, saying that a cohort of Parademons had been routed, rounded up, and removed.

They had been a diversion, the Bat's analytical mind provided. Here was Lashina, attacking him, and she couldn't possibly be alone, unless she had been commanding the cohort and gotten away. That did not fit his files of behavior. Female Furies operated as a unit, or in support of Darkseid's lieutenants. So where was the lieutenant? And did that mean Lex Luthor had failed? Did it mean Darkseid had not been removed for all eternity?

He spun, gauntlet coming up to slap away a blow from ... Kanto. The assassin for Darkseid's court fell into place with Batman's files, gained through observation and patient questioning of Highfather and Orion. He was curious at the pairing. While the Furies were often used to capture playthings and prisoners, Kanto was normally sent to dispatch enemies of Darkseid that had been deemed unworthy of continued life. The working hypothesis was that someone had filled the power vacuum, but not with a firm working knowledge of how best to utilize the tools of Darkseid. Secondary hypothesis, the new ruler did know the best specialties and was working against them on purpose to keep from allowing lieutenants to build up a revolt easily. Either hypothesis was workable from Batman's perspective; none of Darkseid's court were **Darkseid's caliber** and therefore, New Genesis and the League working together could keep Apokalips in check.

Provided, of course, that Batman was able to escape his two opponents now, and let New Genesis know what he had learned from this attack. Kanto specialized in swords, but for now seemed to be content to rely on fisticuffs and trickery. Batman evaded the whip once more to nearly stumble on smoothed marbles dropped at his feet, marbles which emitted unknown vapors as they were crushed, he discovered, or oils that further eroded his footing in the fight. His eyes narrowed beneath the mask as he tried to find a way to play each off the other, but they were operating at such distances, and careful not to cross into each other's range that he had to focus on them as individuals instead. The oils and vapors apparently had a combining effect as a gas cloud grew around the fight, with Kanto's eyes all but glowing in anticipation of the effect taking its toll on Batman, who was doing all he could to regulate his metabolism and avoid inhaling the fumes. Lashina was exercising her whips expertly, keeping Batman from breaking free.

By necessity, Batman lunged at Kanto, going full onto the attack against the assassin. It was not his preferred method, requiring more expenditure of energy to fight actively than resist passively, but in this case, he had to be free of the trap. Kanto was no slouch on defensive fighting, exchanging blows and dodges easily enough, allowing the fight to progress, wearing Batman down while Lashina waited, growing fresher by the minute in comparison to the fighter they had come to capture. Batman, however, was not one to let the obvious remain unchallenged.

A surprise flick of a batarang at the whip mistress had her reacting, moving from where she had been, and then a flurry of blows worked Kanto around, putting her and the assassin on the same line of attack. This did not suit the Fury, who had to jockey for position now, giving Batman all the time he needed to utilize his best attacks to put Kanto down for the count. Facing her wasn't all that different from facing Catwoman, and he was an expert on that level. He worked in close enough to make the whip a liability, taking some stinging hits as she electrocuted the thing; thankfully his suit was well insulated and grounded. However, she was no match for him as an up-close fighter, despite her best attempts, and soon her body slumped to the concrete, allowing him to turn...

...and he took the impact of a third fighter's hand to the chest, a freeze coming over him in seconds that he could do nothing about, while Mantis looked on with a smile on his alien face that was as cold as his power.

"Lord Kalibak will be pleased," Kanto said, slowly recovering, wary of the hunter sent without his knowledge. He moved to assist Lashina, never letting Mantis out of his sight as the most alien of Darkseid's Elite began binding the captured human for transport. Lashina rubbed at her neck as she came to, seeing what had transpired, and hating every minute of it. Granny Goodness would be displeased, and this would give Bernadeth an edge against her.

"Back," Mantis growled, bringing up his Fatherbox so they could all leave this puny world.

`~`~`~`~`

Kalibak circled the pillars to which his prisoner had been attached to, drawn in an uncomfortable 'X' between them, with a neck brace and muzzle in place to even prevent the human from turning his head or speaking. Desaad had even looked up the required nutrient and hydration quota, applying both intravenously at levels just below slaking thirst or satisfying all the fuel needs of the human body, with sufficient glucose to stimulate hunger pains.

"The mighty Batman, brains and soul of the Justice League," Kalibak commented, eyes gone to small slits in his satisfaction. "A worthy warrior, having defeated two of my father's chosen. Bah, no matter! Soon I will find my chosen and replace those who fail me!" He laughed in full delight of his plans, before coming quite close to Batman, whose eyes narrowed beneath the cowl. He had lost his belt, his cap, and his gauntlets, but they'd left him his mask, mostly likely for identification purposes. "First, though, Batman, I will do what my father failed to... and you will witness my triumph! I may even choose to give you over to be made into... a tool, once I break your world!"

Batman's suspicions of identity-confirmation were correct, he noted, as the world dictator began to record a lofty, threatening message to beam directly to the Justice League as an ultimatum. He was going to have to figure out how to escape, and quickly, if he did not want his captivity being an unnecessary and illogical factor in how the League responded to the coming threat.

`~`~`~`~`

"We had a transmission all of you are going to want to hear and see," Mister Terrific said along the communication links to the original members of the Justice League, all of whom were doing what they could to search for Batman who had not reported in or answered calls in nearly two days. Superman had confirmed he had to be missing; no one questioned how the big guy knew for certain that it wasn't just an undercover mission. When it came to the Batman, they took Superman's word for what it was and pressed on.

"We have to keep looking for..." Superman huffed.

"This is about him," Mister Terrific said very firmly. "Teleports coming."

In the next ten minutes, the original team was in a briefing room, seated at the table nearest the monitor, while all hands that had been on deck took the lower end of the table. The recorded message was broadcast then, showing the bound Batman between two pillars, dead center of the screen, with a view of a firepit venting in the background to make it quite clear where the man was. Kalibak then stepped into focus, smiling malevolently.

"In thirty-six of your hours, you will feel the might of Kalibak's army crushing your pitiful planet," Kalibak informed them all. "Your strategist has been neutralized, and his continued health is contingent on the Justice League stepping aside from the coming conflict. If a single costumed hero is seen resisting my people, I will have the Female Furies tear him apart, little by little, using the best Apokaliptian science to prolong his suffering until I have won my victory!"

The transmission cut right there, on the sound of Kalibak laughing in appreciation of his own thoughts.

No one said a word about the fact that the table had been crushed inward where Superman's hands had rested. Absolute silence reined in the room as the weight of this was taken in.

"We can't give in to such a demand," Martian Manhunter slowly said into that deafening silence.

"But Batman!" Superman snapped. "We can't just leave him to their mercies! There must be a way to win his freedom and still protect Earth!"

"Sure there is," Flash tossed out, nonchalant and easy, making all eyes turn to him. J'onn regarded him closest of all, then he nodded.

"Of course," he said simply.

"What?!" Superman demanded.

"No costumes. Granted, some of us are a little shy, with reason, but plenty aren't," Flash pointed out. "Those fight the invasion, hold it back like last time. Diana... you don't need that bathing suit, and G.L.'s never been shy about who he is..."

"Point," Green Lantern said. "But what about the ones like you and Superman?"

Flash grinned. "We counterstrike. We go get Bats, and punch a hole in things on that end."

"Once Batman is free," J'onn began. "Then our 'heavy hitters' who must guard their identities will be free to attack at will. They cannot possibly have the resources to carry off a full invasion on the scale of last time. Flash's plan is a good one."

For just a moment, everyone weighed those words, listened to the fact that the Martian Manhunter had just praised Flash's thinking, then smiled and nodded, putting their heads together to determine just how they would set about doing what was needed.

`~`~`~`~`

Invading ships with hordes of Parademons appeared over the United States only, and most of the rest of the world watched in anticipation of the Justice League expelling them, just like the time before. It wasn't that the world didn't think that if the forces won that the US would be all the conquerors wanted. They just did not believe the League would allow their country, or at least the one most of them hailed from, to be lost.

Not a single hero was seen in any of the footage, leading those other nations to worry and begin planning for their own defenses. The burning question for them all: where was the Justice League?

That question was one that was not going to be answered very swiftly. Diana of the Amazon nation wore jeans and a flannel shirt, fighting alongside the National Guard and other citizens. Dinah Lance had on sweats and a hoodie as she rallied with the Gotham Police Department. They were not the only heroes out there, risking everything. Even some who normally would have gone to any ends to protect their identity had resorted to sunglasses, caps, and the sheer chaos of the fighting to be out there with their fellow citizens, fighting for their country, or at least for the people endangered.

Every single one of them looked to the average man and woman, coming out with whatever they had at hand for weaponry, for inspiration, and prayed the other strike-force was effective in its goals.

`~`~`~`~`

Kalibak was pleased by the fact his invasion was going with only, from all he could see, human resistance. He had Batman secured behind him between the pillars, the Justice League was nowhere to be seen, and victory would be his!

" **Kalibak!** "

The despot of Apokalips turned to his left as the roar of that cursed Kryptonian came to his ears.

"Where is he?!" Superman demanded, looking angry and ready to tear the entire flagship of the fleet apart to find his target.

"How did you get in here?" Kalibak demanded in turn.

"Answer me!" Superman retorted, striding forward threateningly.

"Are you blind?! He's right..." Kalibak turned to gesture, at chains that hung empty, swaying slightly in resistance of the inertia dampeners of the ship.

Superman took in the chains, and something lightened in him. Batman was free, somewhere. Which meant that Flash and Orion would soon find him, help bring him home. Until Superman knew for certain what Batman's status was, he would not tell J'onn to unleash the League's full power, but the odds had just tilted heavily in their favor.

"It seems, Kalibak, that you don't have much in the way of leverage over me or the League any more." He closed the distance, one punch landing on the despot's chin. "Too bad for you."

`~`~`~`~`

Batman felt weak. He had not trained to go without food and enough water in some time, but he did not let it keep him from doing what he needed to. That was going to involve one of two things. Either he would have to find a ship, or else he'd have to acquire a Fatherbox and confuse it into returning him to Earth.

The floor ahead of him wavered, and he paused to steel his will against the frailties of being human.

Fortunately, there was at least one Motherbox on this ship, guiding a New Genesis warrior and his ally into the corridor just at the right moment to catch sight of Batman wavering on his feet.

"Yo, Bats!" Flash spoke at one end of the corridor, and was beside his comrade in arms before his voice had died away. "Miss me?"

Batman looked at him, one corner of his mouth quirking at that exuberance. This was no hallucination; no one in the universe could ever mimic their Flash accurately. "In fact, I did. Who came?"

"Me, the big O guy, Supes."

"Earth?"

"Waiting for the all-clear to have **everyone** jump into the fight and fly their own colors," Flash told him. "Now, can we go?"

"The sooner the better...but I don't see Superman," Batman said as they moved toward Orion.

"Him? He said something about this habit he's getting of beating down world-dictators," Flash said easily enough.

"Orion, we might need to go save Kalibak, or this whole planet will dissolve into chaos," Batman said.

"Let it," the fierce warrior said happily.

Batman glared at him until he fidgeted. "The victims of this world do not need the added misery of infighting for the power vacuum that will open," the tactician of the League growled in his most menacing voice.

"Alright, alright... this way!" Orion reluctantly turned their steps toward the bridge.

`~`~`~`~`

~All clear!~ The communication came wordlessly into every single member's mind, active and reserve, of the Justice League.

"Oh yeah, let's get it on!" Booster said, grinning maniacally as Blue Beetle shook his head to clear the telepathic intrusion before they both left the cloaked Bug to go fight the Parademons. Around the country, holographic techniques, cloaking devices, or simple theatrical trickery was stripped away, and the League poured heart and soul into both fighting and inspiring those around them.

Gotham City was the first to drive off all invaders, under the dedicated leadership of Jim Gordon who had made certain to tell his men and women that their own hero might not be with them, which meant they'd get a chance to show the Bat just who protected the city. Bullock had taken that as free license to show off his marksmanship, to Montoya's amusement. It made no difference that Black Canary, Robin, and Batgirl had all been there all along, working in discretion; the GCPD carried their day.

Likewise, in Metropolis, the Metropolis police forces combined with what was left of LexCorp's private army proved to know a thing or three about invasions, and had it well on the way to victory by the time Steel and Supergirl could reveal themselves. Seeing this, Terrific quickly rerouted both cities' heroes to places they were more necessary for turning the tide.

The next day, when the country awakened, free still and beginning to mourn the lost, there were stories by Linda Park, Lois Lane, Vicki Vale, and others that praised the forces that had turned out... not just the heroes.

It was the day after that editorials, hastily emailed letters to the editors, and blogs around the Internet poured out testimony after testimony.

The League might have been late to the game, the commentary said, but they had laid the groundwork for never giving up with the other invasions; it was only fair to step up and defend themselves.

On the Tower, those words made several hardened heroes, even ones like Wildcat, turn away to hide the suspiciously wet gleam in their eyes.

`~`~`~`~`

Clark Kent did not get a byline. He was content to let Lois claim this one all for herself. His only thought from the minute Orion pulled him out of the fight with Kalibak, muttering about annoying brothers and the like, was that Bruce was alive and in need of help. Batman, of course, had protested that fact in his oh-so gruff and less-than-endearing way. Consequently, they didn't actually leave the flagship until Orion had, in his own words, beat sense into Kalibak's skull about how to lead a misbegotten hellhole-armpit of the universe like Apokalips.

There was a possibility of peace breaking out between New Genesis and Apokalips based on such brotherly love.

Eventually they had returned home, to the Tower, long enough for Batman to be seen. Then... and Clark was _still_ trying to figure out how... the stubborn man had teleported down to Bludhaven, of all places, to help with the remnant of Parademons who had either gotten lost or just failed to heed the all-call to withdraw from Earth on Orion's bullying of Kalibak into retreating.

Granted, Nightwing had not had nearly as much help from his police forces as Gotham had seen, but the mafia had turned out to have far more weapons than necessary. Unfortunately, without Parademons to shoot at, Family enmity had flared again.

Some days, Clark despaired over his extended family and concept of self-preservation.

Finally, after tracking Batman down, and solving the Family situation temporarily for Nightwing, Superman had been able to take the exhausted, malnourished, dehydrated vigilante home and sic Alfred on him. While Clark was still changing into his clothes at the manor, and talking to Lois via the phone so she'd have enough from the hero side to work with, Alfred had bullied Bruce into a soaking bath, and delivered a tray of sandwiches and soup to the sybaritic bathroom, allowing Clark to do the courtesy of walking it in.

"So how much of an idiot were you prepared to be, Clark?" Bruce asked from his place in the tub.

"I..." Clark stopped the protest as Bruce looked up at him piercingly. "A lot. I was scared. I mean... we've only been together since the last time, when Lois told me to quit fooling myself and move on."

"I told you she was far smarter than you on that," Bruce told his lover smugly.

"Were you targeted because of me?" Clark demanded, to get to the root of his fears. Bruce's answer, though, was unexpected.

It was a soft, low, rolling laugh, one that had Bruce shaking his head.

"What? Darkseid's always been ... strange about me. It's possible Kalibak..."

"Clark, shut-up." Bruce leaned onto the wall of the tub, looking Clark in the face. "You may be a symbol for many, many more people than I am. I'm not flashy. But tell me this? Who planted the idea in Lex's head, last invasion?"

Clark's blue eyes blinked, slowly, and then he turned a little red, looking down bashfully. "I ... you ... Okay, so you have a point."

"Thank you. Now... get those clothes off and into this tub so I can let you feed me," Bruce said, laughter still touching his eyes and voice at just how hubristic a moment his lover had just gone through.

Bruce calling him on it would have Superman watching his p's and q' for a while, _and_ Clark would be pampering Bruce for a time. There was no doubt that eventually Gotham would lure him out again, but for now, Bruce intended to let his super-lover do the heavy lifting while Bruce recovered his strength.


End file.
